


Emotional Support Demon

by JesterJots



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterJots/pseuds/JesterJots
Summary: You just come home after suffering all day from a cold. Your apparent ghostly boyfriend shows up, and things start to get a bit better from there.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Emotional Support Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Welp heya ! 
> 
> Gosh I havent posted to AO3 in near 5 years, so heres a reader insert to start again ! Lol 
> 
> I posted this to my tumblr awhile ago, so thought it would be good to move it here c: 
> 
> Thanks for reading !

You groan, flopping face down to your bed. Your head was pounding, every little noise and light seeming too much for your senses.

You had no clue when you could have gotten sick. All the errands and tasks you've these past few days had you running all over town. It was any guess where the malicious germs had invadod your once perfectly non-sick body. 

you sigh, shifting around, pulling the blanket from out from underneath you. Resigning yourself to spending the next few days in bed, you cuddle up and bunker down. 

You were just drifting off into a nap when-

"Hey, Babes! What're you doing lazing about so early?" you jump up quicky, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in your head the action causes. You glance up to meet eyes with your ghostly boyfriend, Beetlejuice. 

The apparent Ghost with the Most was lounging ratherly comfortably in the air. Floating a few feet above your bed, Beetlejuice grinned down at you, his arms were folded behinde his head and his legs were crossed as he leant back against nothing. You can't help but smile softly at the demon. 

"Hey, Beej," You greet him softly. Your voice comes out strained and raspier than normal. Beetlejuice raises an eyebrow, lowering himself to get a better look at your face. "what have you been up to these few days?" 

"Eh same old, same old," He waves off, you pat the spot next to you and he takes the invitaion. Dropping right out of the air onto your bed,"Bunch of dead boring losers needing some equally borning breathers out of their hair, nothing yours truly couldn't handle, babes." 

He throws a wink your way and you giggle, the laugh causes a tickle to build up in the back of your throat. You cover your mouth, taking a few minuets as the tickle turns into a coughing fit. The hacking lasts for a few minuets, you feel Beetlejuice pat your back gently as you try to catch your breath between the coughs. You wheeze, your shoulders heaving and body shaking. The coughing seemed to sap the little energy you had left. 

You sigh and look up at your boyfriend.

"Thanks, Beej," You grin tiredly at the demon. Beetlejuice nods, you take notice of his expression, his brow was pinched with concern and there were a few blonde strands of worry at his temples. Lifting your hand, you brush at the strands gently, he nudges into your palm, looking at you softly. Beetlejuice always acted so sweet when you two had a moment alone. He was always sweet towards you, though there was something special about the more calm sweetness he showed when it was just the two of you. 

You give him a reassuring look and brush the miscolored strands again,"I'm alright, bug, it's just a little flu"

"Doesn't sound like such a little one to me, doll" Beetlejuice grumbled,"a little cold can turn into a big cold, and those can kill fragil breathers like you"

You pat the spot next to you, beckoning the demon to come closer. He carefully shifts himself into position and you snuggle up into his side. Beetlejuice immediately wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer. 

"I promise this cold won't kill me, Beej, It'll last a few days at most," You hear him grumble again, and you pat his hand gently. There wasn't anything you really could do to speed up the process, but you did feel slightly bad that Beetlejuice was worrying so much over you. You knew he was just concerned for you. He always seemed to worry over you dying or leaving. 

A shiver racks through your body, you sniffle and yawn slightly. You feel Beetlejuice's arm slither away from your waist and felt him move away from you, before you can question as to where he's going, a sudden warm weight falls upon you. You jolt and look down, there was about three blankets wrapped firmly around you. They were all varying shades of green, very on brand for the demon that had been sitting next to you, one even had black stripes as a pattern. They were surprisingly soft and kind of smelled like him, very earthy with a hint of something you couldn't quiet name. 

"There you go,babes," Beetlejuice proudly declared. You stopped staring in awe at your new layers to look up at your ghostly boyfriend. You were surprised to see him balancing on his knees, his arms were filled with various miscellaneous items, all for battling your current cold. The demon had grabbed the blankets, tissues, a bottle of juice, comfort snacks, and some medicine. He even had grabbed you some soup which was floating precauriously in the air. 

"The perfect ingredients to get you all better and back to your bouncing beautiful self," His chest was puffed proudly as he showed off all the things he had grabbed. 

You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face, it was so wide that your cheeks began to ache and you couldn’t contain the urge to fiercely hug your ghost. Beetlejuice somehow looked prouder as you all but tackled him in a tight embrace. A blush spread across his face as his hair flushed a mixture of neon green happiness and bright pink contentness. You pulled back to look him in the eye, his face and hair flushing more deeply as you planted a big kiss to his cheek. 

"This is so sweet and precious and caring, Beej! I just....," you pause, cuddling up closely to Beetlejuice, closing your eyes at the flood of gratitude and warmth at the moment to continue. His arms wrap around you, using his ghostly powers to settle the flu weapons on your desk, and pulling the blankets around both of you. Beetlejuice lays you both down on the bed, facing one another as you both wrap yourselves around each other. 

"I'm so glad that you're here," you whisper, you feel him place a kiss to your forehead and feel him cuddle you closer. 

You open your eyes, Beetlejuice was smiling a big dopey smile at you and you couldn't help but smile back at him, equally as loopy. You place a small smooch to the tip of his nose, and snuggle down into his chest. 

"I'll be here for as long as ya want me, Babes," He kisses your forehead again, settling against you,"I love you to much to let some cold make you suffer" 

You giggle. 

"I love you too, Beetle.'


End file.
